My First Kiss: An Isabella Outtake
by DistrictThirteenTribute
Summary: In Isabella, we discovered Bella had her first kiss with Jacob. But how exactly did it happen? And why is she so embarassed to tell Edward about it? Not really an outtake but call it whatever you want. Bad summary so please read.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaaaaak! Well, technically, I have a new username, but it's still me! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much. I know it hasn't even been a month but I seriously could not stay away from writing.**

**So let me tell you guys the story of how this story came to be.**

**It actually happened while I was typing up the last few paragraphs of Isabella. I had my playlist on (as I always do) and 3Oh!3's 'My First Kiss' came on. I started thinking about Bella and Jacob's first kiss and then Edward's and boom! Everything just came to me. And now here it is.**

**You don't really have to read Isabella first, but some of you were notified about his story so you most likely already did. For the rest of you, like I said, you don't need to but it might **_**really**_** help. So enough of me. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I am so stressed out. I heard college was tough, but I had no idea it was like this. Papers due every other week, tests every week, it's like it never ends! It's a miracle I get to see Edward anymore. Despite both of us being freshmen, we don't have a single class together. But then again, this isn't high school, is it?

I've got a sociology test coming up, and even though I usually study in my own dorm room, today I'm in Edward's. It's the first time I've seen him in almost a week.

I plopped my book down.

"Edward," I groaned. "Make it stop."

He chuckled.

"Make what stop?" I walked over to his bed and laid down on it.

"Everything. Time, the stress, everything." Edward, who was already sitting on his bed, leaned over to kiss me.

"Sorry Bella, but I'm no wizard." I heard the sound of his book closing. "How about we take a break?"

I quickly turned around, propping myself on my elbows and giving Edward a small smirk.

"I like the sound of that." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella. We do have to get back to work."

"I know, I know." I sat up.

"Do you want me to turn the radio on?" He asked.

"Okay." Grabbing the remote, Edward pointed it towards the stereo and pushed the red button. Suddenly, 3Oh!3 and Kesha's 'My First Kiss' filled the room. "I love this song!"

"It's catchy." I lay down, placing my head in Edward's lap. He ran his fingers through my hair as I sang along to the parts I knew.

Edward laughed.

"_Someone_ knows the whole song."

"Not the whole song, Edward." I replied and continued singing.

"_She won't ever get enough. Once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say oooooooooo ooooooooo!" _

"Bella?" I sighed calmly and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, Edward?"

"What was your first kiss like?" I knew he was curious, but I could hear the smile in his voice. I sat up and faced him.

"Edward."

"What?" He asked innocently.

I shook my head.

"Come on Bella. I know it was with Jacob in freshman year and that you weren't expecting it. But I want to know the whole story."

"No Edward." I defended myself. "I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing. I…I don't…."

"Bella, I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It is." I mumbled.

"Fine." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I'll just call Jacob and have him tell me."

"No! Edward, why are you so persistent on this?"

"Because I'm your boyfriend, Bella. We've been dating for almost ten months. I think I should have some sort of right to know stories like this."

I couldn't say anything. I knew he was right.

"Promise you won't make fun of me?"

"Never." He squeezed my hand. I took a deep breath.

"Alright Edward, you asked for it. My first kiss went a little like this."

_**February 2007**_

_It's Friday afternoon. The weekend is finally here and in a couple of hours, the whole school will be set free. Everyone except for me._

_Rosalie's got a project on Ancient Egypt due first thing Monday morning. Tomorrow, I've got to do a paper on _'T_o_ Kill a Mockingbird' _for Alice's English class (and I still have to read the book).On Sunday, Jake and I are wrapping up an art project._

_So this has me starting my lunch hour on my way to the school library to look up sphinxes, pharaohs, and pyramids. It might have helped if Rosalie had told me about this project a couple of weeks ago, as opposed to this morning. Looks like I was going to have an all nighter._

_Jake, having had a big breakfast, wasn't hungry and decided to join me. But I think he just didn't want to be sitting in the cafeteria all by himself. _

"_So she really told you about her project this morning?"_

"_Yep." I replied while my signing my name onto the computer log in sheet. "She could have told me earlier if she wasn't, you know, shoving her tongue down Emmett's throat." He laughed and followed me to the computer section of the library. I sat down at the nearest one and hastily typed in the student username and password we were given in the beginning of the school year._

"_And you still have to read, _"To Kill a Mockingbird".

"_Thank you for reminding me Jacob." I snapped. _

"_Just saying. So did you find out where Alice and Rosalie went last weekend?" I opened up the Internet browser and the Google homepage popped up._

"_Uhh, yeah. Double date with Jasper and Emmett. Bowling." Ancient Egyptian information came up._

"_The Doc drove them?" _

_With my eyes on the screen, I answered. _

"_I guess. Esme went with them. Must have gone out to dinner or something." I tuned out whatever Jacob said next and focused on the task at hand. I absorbed what I read as quickly as I could. It wasn't until Jacob let out a big gasp that my attention shifted. I looked to where his gaze was and saw Leah Clearwater, Tanya Delani, and Emily Young standing at the front desk. They looked around as if they were searching for someone. Leah had a book in her hands._

"_Over here Leah." Tanya spoke as she pointed to somewhere on the side of the desk. Leah walked over to where she was and dropped her book in the book return slot._

"_Let's go." She announced. She headed towards the door and her cronies followed her. I saw Emily glance at our direction before turning away._

_Once the glass door shut behind them, Jake spoke._

"_What do you think she was doing in here?"_

"_Returning a book maybe?"_

"_Funny Bells. Do you think she saw us?" I shrugged and exited from the webpage._

"_This is taking too long. I'm just going to get some books and take them home." I logged off quickly and stood up. My stomach shook. I put my hand to it. "Oooo."_

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah. Carlisle took us all out to that new seafood restaurant last night. It probably just didn't settle with me right."_

"_You want to go to the bathroom?" He put his hand on my upper arm. _

"_No, no. It's alright." I shook him off. "I'll be okay. Let's just get all this research over with." He nodded as we made our way over to the high shelves loaded with books. We got to the history section and I ran my finger across the spines of various books. _

"_What exactly are you looking for?"_

"_I don't even know. Anything. Oh! Actually, could you do me a favor?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Could you go get _"To Kill a Mockingbird"_? Somehow, I get the feeling that Alice is going to 'forget' to bring her copy home." He laughed. _

"_Sure."_

"_Thanks." When I got to the books on Egypt, I took many of them off the shelf and placed them on the closest desk. I sat down and started skimming through them. My stomach would pang occasionally but I decided to ignore it. Jacob came back around five minutes later._

"_Hey."I looked at him. "Did you get it?" He held up the book and placed it on the desk. I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Jake. You okay?"I looked up at him. He looked… pained. Almost like he was holding himself back._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." He replied with a curt nod._

"_Okay."_

"_Do you need any help?"_

"_Uhh. Yeah." I pointed at the stack of books. "Just go through those. If you find anything interesting, or in your case, anything you don't know, put it to the side and I'll bring them home."_

"_Alright." Jacob pulled up a chair and sat on one of the sides of the rectangular desk. We went about our research for another twenty minutes, not a single word being exchanged between us. It was weird._

"_Jacob, are you sure you're okay? You're… really quiet. It's kind of weird."_

"_I'm fine, Bella."_

"_If you say so." I pushed my chair back and left to return the books as well as get some new ones. Running to the bookshelf didn't really help my stomach problem._

_I hummed quietly to myself as my eyes found the large gap on the shelf where I had taken the books from. I put the ones I held in my arms back and looked for some new titles. It wasn't until I had three new books in my arms that I heard a throat clear above me. I looked up._

"_Jacob." I straightened up. "Okay seriously, tell me what's going on. You seem really stran-."_

_And then his lips were on mine._

_The unfamiliar feeling sent…. Actually I have no idea what the hell I was feeling at that moment. All I knew was that Jacob was kissing me! Jacob. Kissing. Me! And it wasn't that I was kissing him back, it was just I couldn't even react properly, I was so damn surprised._

_I finally managed to pull away from him. Once I did, I felt something I could clearly specify._

_It was last night's dinner working its way up my esophagus._

_Before I even got a chance to move, it happened. Everything I had consumed the night before was on the floor in front of me and Jacob._

_Oh God. Jacob!_

_I looked up at him. And he looked absolutely disgusted. Not just at my vomit, but because it had landed on his shoes and somehow a little on his shirt and pants as well._

_My eyes met his and even though I had a million apologies ready for him, I couldn't manage to speak a single one._

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the wooden bench outside the bathrooms waiting for Jacob. After the…incident, he all but ran to the boys' bathroom to wash up.<em>

_I felt completely horrible. I seriously cannot describe what was going on in my head seconds after it happened. What must Jacob think?_

_The door opened behind me and I turned, knowing Jacob would be coming out of it. Everyone else was in class and I would have seen if anybody had gone into the bathroom. _

_He saw me and sat next to me._

"_Hey."_

"_Jacob, I am so sorry I- I don't know what happened. I can't-." _

"_Bella, it's fine."_

"_It's not fine! Jacob, I- I threw up on you! How are you so calm about this?"_

"_I knew you'd be surprised. I just didn't think you'd be that disgusted by it."_

"_No, Jake. It's not because you kissed me. I told you I was feeling sick."_

"_Yeah, but how was I supposed to know that you'd choose that moment to let it all out." He defended, gesturing his arms for effect. I ran a hand through my hair._

"_I don't know. But I'm so sorry. You forgive me right?"_

"_Yes, Bella, I forgive you." _

"_Alright." He nodded and looked away. "So why did you do it?"_

"_What?"_

"_Why did you kiss me?"_

"_Oh." Now he looked like the embarrassed one. "I-."_

"_Do you like me or something Jacob? Be honest. Because if you do, it's okay. It's a little weird, but it's okay."_

"_Bella," He chuckled. "You're doing that overreacting thing you always do. I don't like you. At least, not in a romantic way. Really. I just… I don't know. I wanted to see what it was like."_

"_What what was like?"_

"_Kissing a girl."_

"_But why me?"_

"_Because you're the only girl I feel comfortable doing that with. But I really am sorry I didn't warn you. I'm even more sorry that I made you sick." He laughed during that last part and I did too._

"_Just- just promise me you won't do it ever again." _

"_Not even if you ask for it?" He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged me. I rolled my eyes._

"_Not even if I beg. I love you Jacob, but not like that."_

"_Alright, Bella." He laughed. "Promise."_

"I remember that seafood restaurant." Edward said.

"Yeah. I do too." I replied bitterly.

"I was actually going to take you there on our first date. See if you remembered it and all."

"Well, good thing you didn't. I'm sure you wouldn't have liked throw up all over your nice Volvo."

"Very true. So you really threw up on him?"

"Not _on_ him. Some of it just landed on him."

"Uh huh."

"Okay well whatever Edward. You know now. Are you happy?"

"Very. Thank you for sharing that with me." He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. We were leaned against the wall, still sitting on the bed. "Any more embarrassing stories you'd like to tell?"

I laughed.

"Maybe another day Edward. Maybe another day."

**Vomiting right after your first kiss. Can't really get much worse than that. Reviews are very much appreciated. To all my American readers out there, have a happy and safe Thanksgiving. May you enjoy spending time with your friends, family, and of course, eating all that food! But don't eat too much. You don't want to end up like Bella!**

**Stay tuned! Edward's is next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this was supposed to be up forever ago. But life gets in the way I guess…. So here's Edward's story of his first kiss. I had a bit of a…mental adventure with this one. But only because of when I had this story take place. So if you think the age and circumstance he had it under were a too young, believe me, I know. I'll explain later why he couldn't have been even a little bit older. But for now, please enjoy! **

**Edward's POV**

"Alright, your turn." Bella turned to me and spoke.

"My turn?"

"Tell me the story of your first kiss." She nudged me. I shrugged.

"Alright." I made myself comfortable so I could tell my story.

"Wait, really? You're really going to tell me just like that?" I chuckled.

"Bella, it's not a big deal for me to tell you. It's not embarrassing for me. But I'll warn you now. I don't think you'll find my story as entertaining." She looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Okay, so it was at a Fourth of July party for one of my dad's colleagues."

"Does everything significant for you happen at a party?"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" Bella held up her arms in surrender. I smiled. "So as I was saying, it was at a party of a friend of my dad's…."

_**July 4**__**th**__** 2001**_

_Today's July Fourth, which usually meant a quiet night, with some burgers on the grill and watching the fireworks from our backyard for us Cullen men. But not this year. This year one of my dad's friends, Dr. Bower, was having a huge barbeque at his house for the doctors of the hospital and their families. It sounded fun, but what I really wanted to do was stay home and play with the GameBoy Advance I recently got for my birthday. But there was no getting out of it. So at around five o'clock, dad loaded me, my brothers, and the 24 pack of beer he bought into the car._

_Dr. Bower's house wasn't too far from ours and as we got closer, I was actually starting to look forward to it. Dr. Bower's house was really nice and he had an awesome game room._

_Jasper, who was sitting next to me in the backseat, causally asked dad if Dr. Sanchez and his family were going to be there. Through the rearview mirror, I saw dad smile as he told Jasper that the last time he heard, they were. We all knew why Jasper asked though. He just wanted to know if Maria Sanchez was going to be there. Maria was Dr. Sanchez's eleven year old daughter and we all knew Jasper liked her liked her. With good reason too. Maria was easily the prettiest girl within all the doctors' daughters that we hang out with. She had long wavy dark brown hair and dark eyes. She was kind of shy but had a really nice smile. She was also the first of the girls to start…developing. Maria doesn't know Jasper likes her, but I don't think he plans on telling her._

_As dad pulled up to Dr. Bower's large house, I could hear talking and laughter coming from inside. After my dad removed the drinks from the truck and locked the car, the four of us made our way over to the house. My brothers and I smiled and waved to those we knew and my dad shook hands with the men and hugged the women. As I looked around, I could tell not all the doctors from the hospital were here. Made sense, I guess. Someone had to work in the morning._

_It wasn't until we were in the kitchen that we saw our hosts: Dr. Michael Bower and his wife, Jeanette. After asking how my brothers and I were doing, they told us to head down to the basement where all the other kids were and they would call us when the food was ready. The three of us made our way downstairs. When we reached the bottom step, Josh, Dr. Bower twelve year old son, came and greeted us._

"_Hey guys, glad you could make it. Come on in." We nodded and said our thanks and walked further into the room. I caught sight of Maria and as she waved at us, I nudged Jasper._

"_Look, Jasper, there's your girlfriend." I heard Emmett tease._

"_Emmett, she's not my girlfriend." He replied slightly embarrassed and returned her wave. Emmett laughed and ran off in search for an available PlayStation controller._

"_You going to be okay?" I asked my remaining brother. He nodded, still keeping his eyes on Maria. "Alright."_

_I made my rounds and said hello to all my friends. On the other side of the room, I met up with my friends Dean White and Daniel Harrison who were using the basketball hoop. I asked where they got the sodas they were holding and after getting myself a can of Sprite, I joined their game._

_About ten minutes later, Josh called for everyone's attention. He held a plastic spoon and tapped it against is own soda can as if that would be loud enough. Eventually, everyone noticed and turned to face him. _

"_Thanks guys. Okay, so I know we're all having fun but I know how we can make it better." He smiled and I actually got a little curious. It was then that I noticed the empty two liter bottle of Coke on the floor by his feet. He picked it up. "How about a little game of spin the bottle/seven minutes in heaven?" I really can't tell you how everyone reacted. All I knew was, I'm out. No way was I playing. I'd seen that episode of "Boy Meets World."_

_It was silent when he first said it, but suddenly balls were dropped, games shut off, and two dozen kids rushed to the center to meet Josh, including my brothers. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. It was Emmett who noticed me._

"_Aww come on Edward! It'll be fun." I shook my head._

"_Come on Edward!" Someone shouted, which only caused cheers and shouts from others. Emmett decided it would be best to start the slow clap._

"_Ed-ward. Ed-ward." He chanted with each clap. More people joined in and with each clap, it got faster. Pretty soon, everyone was doing it and I had no other choice but to join the game. Maybe if I got lucky, the bottle would never land on me._

"_So how does it work?" Samantha Hawthorne asked._

"_It's easy. Everyone's going to spin. If it lands on someone of the opposite sex, it counts. If not, you keep spinning until it does. Then the spinner and whoever the bottle landed on have to go into the closet for seven minutes to do whatever they want. There are two closets down here, so it'll go by faster. Then the next person spins and so on and so on until it gets to someone who had the bottle landed on. It skips and goes to someone who hasn't gone into the closet. This way, everyone gets a turn. Any questions?"_

"_What about siblings?" Joey Benson asked. _

"_Obviously not, stupid. I'm not going to have you kiss your sister. That's just gross. Anything else?" Everyone else stayed quiet and no hands were raised. "Alright well, we've all got to sit boy-girl so split up." Everyone but me got up and moved next to either a boy or a girl. At the end, I sat next to Maria on one side and her close friend Lucy, on the other._

"_Okay, let's do this." Josh spoke._

_I am not going to lie. This whole thing was very funny. The funniest part wasn't even seeing people's reactions when they left the closet. It was seeing who got paired up. The youngest kid here was ten and the oldest is thirteen. So I'm pretty sure nothing would happen._

_About twenty minutes into the game, I was still laughing at the crazy couplings. But it wasn't until Jasper's spin that things really got interesting. The bottle pointed right at Maria._

_There were plenty of whoops and hollers (mostly from Emmett) and a couple of groans from the boys who were most likely jealous of Jasper's luck. I looked up at my brother, who I almost couldn't recognize because of how red he was. I noticed Emmett about ready to burst with laughter. Maria sat shyly by my side, tucking her hair behind her ear. Jasper nervously got up and once she noticed that he did, she did too. Josh stood by the closet, ready to close the door once they entered. Once he did, Emmett let out his laugh. I shook my head._

_A few minutes and a very happy looking Jasper later, the game continued and I was lucky enough not to have been chosen. But my luck ran out soon after Jasper and Maria returned. I'd never been so scared of a plastic bottle in my life._

_It wasn't so much the game that freaked me out. It was what had to happen as a part of it. Besides at school and whenever us doctors' kids got together, I've never really been around girls, much less have to be put in a closet for seven minutes with one._

_I looked up to see who the poor girl was. _

_Victoria Riley._

_Victoria is the twelve year old daughter of the best OB/GYN in the state. Being the best means long hours and hard work, something that Victoria wasn't always ready to handle. This and being an only child made her what she is. Angry, defensive, and not always the nicest person to be around, according to some of the others kids. Personally, I thought she was just misunderstood._

_Oh well. No getting out of it now. We got up at the same time and made our way over to the closet. The door was shut behind us and all we saw was total darkness._

_It was completely quiet for ten seconds until Victoria spoke._

"_I guess we should look for a light switch or something."_

"_Umm, yeah." My hand went to the wall and I heard hers hit it too. I found the switch and flicked it on. It didn't light up the whole room. Instead, it just gave a small dim. "Guess that's all we're going to get." She gave a soft smile._

"_Alright."_

_It was clear this is how it was going to go for the next six minutes and thirty seconds. Might as well start a conversation._

"_So how you been Victoria?" She looked at me._

"_Good. Same as always. You?"_

"_I'm doing fine." She nodded and pushed some of her curly red hair behind her ear. "Pretty stupid, this game. Isn't it?"_

"_It's not stupid." She shook her head. "It's funny. Until it's your turn." I laughed._

"_Yeah." _

"_Your brother looked like he was enjoying himself though."_

"_That obvious?" She laughed._

"_I don't think I've ever seen Jasper happier."_

"_I would say it definitely made his whole summer." She smiled._

"_He got lucky. I mean, look who he got paired up with. Maria, she's…gorgeous. And all the boys like her and all…." She looked down._

"_Hey," I spoke. "You okay?" She lifted her head a little._

"_Yeah. Sorry. I just didn't really feel like coming tonight."_

"_Isn't your whole family here?"_

"_No, it's just me and my mom. My dad's working. As always."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah." She sighed. "Sorry that you had to be stuck in here with me."_

"_Victoria, I don't mind. We're friends. It's not like we're going to do anything anyway." _

_She let out a laugh as she nodded. "Right." _

_I don't like the tone she said that in. Was she seriously expecting me to kiss her?_

"_Uhh, I mean…unless-." Noticing my stutter, she looked up at me._

"_No offense Edward, but I really don't want to be pressured into my first kiss in a dimly lit storage closet with the seconds ticking down."_

_Wait. She hasn't-. She never-. What?_

"_What- what about those two guys you're always with?" Victoria is in the middle school and Dean and Daniel are always saying how they see her hanging out with some blond kid and a dude with dreadlocks._

"_James and Laurent? No, they're just my buddies. My best friends actually. I would never do something like that with them. It'd be too weird."She ended with a shrug, showing how creeped out she'd be by that. "How about you?"_

"_I don't know James or Laurent."_

"_No," she giggled. "I mean, have you ever… you know… kissed anyone?"_

_I don't know why but I actually felt really embarrassed to tell her the truth. It's not like there was anything to be ashamed of. I shook my head a bit._

"_No?" she asked. I shook it more. "Oh. Well, it's okay. There's no need to rush it." I nodded._

_We were in silence again._

"_Unless," she spoke. "We-we could do it right now. You know, kiss."_

"_I- I thought you didn't want it to be like this. Here and now."_

"_I know but…." She shrugged. "We have the chance now. And we don't have to tell anybody if you don't want to. It'll be our secret."_

"_Uhh, I-." I didn't know what to say. I wasn't against this idea but I wasn't all for it either. I was thinking about it when we first got trapped in here, but now that she was actually bringing it up… I don't know. "I wouldn't know what to do."_

"_Neither would I." She reminded me. I nodded and looked away, still thinking about it. "Never mind. It's stupid. Just forget it."_

"_No Victoria, it's not. It's just…."I tried to think of a reason why I shouldn't and quickly realized there wasn't one. She wanted to. Technically, we were supposed to as part of the game. Sure, the setting wasn't perfect, but you can't ask for everything. I was the only one standing in the way. "Okay."_

"_What?"_

"_We'll kiss."_

"_Are you- really? You're sure about this?"_

"_Yeah. I mean, we're kind of supposed to. Not that that's the reason why I'm doing it." I quickly explained. "It's just, you know, why not?" _

_She smiled. "Alright."_

"_Okay."_

"_Umm, I guess we should get a little closer."_

"_Right." Our steps were small but we were actually already pretty close. "Uhh, I don't really know what I'm supposed to do now."_

"_We'll umm, lean in." I nodded._

_I leaned in and I could tell she did too. We met halfway. Our lips were only inches apart. And then I, trying to be the man, closed the gap._

_I guess I should be happy she didn't already pull away. I told her I had no idea what I was doing. But it wasn't terrible. Once our lips met, I closed my eyes as if it were second nature. I hoped she did too, because if she didn't, that'd be pretty embarrassing. Her lips were soft and not chapped or cracked like some girls at school had._

_About five more seconds passed and we both pulled away. Our eyes opened. She bit her lip, turned her head, and started blushing._

"_Sorry if that wasn't-."_

"_No, it was fine Edward." She turned back to me. "It was great." She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. I smiled back._

"_I don't mind if people find out by the way. I mean, you can tell people if you want."_

"_Alright." She nodded._

"_My brothers will probably get it out of me anyway so…."We both laughed, then, as if on cue, the door opened._

"_Alright time's up you two." Josh's voice called. We straightened up. "How'd it go?" He smirked._

"_That's none of your business Josh." Victoria snapped and walked out. I followed, not looking at him. The three of us made our way back to the group and I tried not to make eye contact with my brothers. I took my place next to Maria and the game continued. _

_It was Emmett's turn._

_He gave the bottle a hard spin and it spun around really fast. Once it finally settled down, we got to see who the poor victim would be._

_It landed on…Shelly Boyd._

_Shelly's twelve and both her parents are orthodontists. So she definitely has the highest form of help. Long story short, she's got headgear and a big crush on Emmett. One that he is very much aware of. _

_Some guys are just lucky I guess._

_As Shelly very eagerly got up, we all heard a voice coming from upstairs._

"_Kids, food's ready!"Mrs. Bower. Josh shot up._

"_Coming, mom!" Her yelled in her direction then turned to us. "Umm guys, my parents don't know we were playing this. So let's not tell them. Okay, let's go eat!" Emmett was practically on his feet by the time Mrs. Bower finished talking. All the kids followed and got up. They all but ran to the stairs. I noticed someone stayed behind. _

_Victoria._

_As I faced her, she gave me a small smile. I returned it. With that, she turned and went with all the other kids up the stairs. _

_I followed after her._

"Aww. Wow." Bella spoke once I finished. I shrugged.

"Told you it wasn't as good as yours."

"Edward, you probably made Victoria's entire week."

"She did seem pretty happy, I suppose. I saw her a couple of times after that. But a few months later, we moved to Summit and I kind of lost contact with everyone."

"Oh. Well, you should try to get in touch with some of them. I'd love to meet your old friends." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"That would be nice."

"Well, thank you for telling me all that. And I'm sorry for being so stubborn about opening up."

"It's okay. Your stubbornness is one of the reasons I love you so much." She smiled and went to kiss me. My lips met hers in a soft kiss. I pulled away but remained very close to her face.

"You know, we really should get back to work." I whispered seriously. Bella sighed and turned away.

"You're right."

"Let's do some more work and then maybe we can take another break. But no storytelling this time." I smirked.

Bella returned it.

"Sounds like a really good idea."

**So I'm curious as to how many of you thought Edward was going to have to kiss Maria. I noticed I kind of made it sound like that. Well, as Edward mentioned before, the Cullen men would have moved to Summit months after that Fourth of July BBQ. Which is the reason I could not have made them any older.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this because I ****really**** enjoyed writing this. Please leave a review and I'll see you the next time my creative little brain comes up with something. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
